CSI: Kid Trouble
by ICrzy
Summary: When a child loosen his mom and has no other family, one CSI steps up and somehow becomes a father/brother figure for this young teen. Will the connect between the teen and CSI get them to find the murderer of his mom? Or will the killer come after the kid?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI! Only Duncan Scarlatti! Please review and favorite!**

D.B. and Brass were standing outside a house with crime scene tape in front of it. The police cars all around and officers keeping the neighbors from getting anywhere close. D.B. walked inside seeing his fellow co workers collecting the evidence of the crime. Laying on the ground was a women covered in blood, she seemed to be stabbed repeatably and a gun shot wound to the head.

"So David, what was cause of death?" D.B asked.

"Um, Russel it was actually the gun shot wound. The stabs the to the torso happened before the killer killed our victium." David said.

D.B. nodded, "OK any witnesses? And who is this women?" D.B. asked.

"Thea Scarlatti age forty three." David said.

D.B. looked down and then heard Greg pick up a photograph, "She has a kid." He said.

D.B. walked over and looked at the photograph, it was the women standing next to a young teen boy. This teen had black shaggy hair, that covered his left eye.

"Let go of me! I live here!" Shouted a boy from outside.

Running out there was Sara and D.B., "Whoa let her go." D.B. told the officer.

"What's going on?" The boy asked.

"What's your name young man?" Sara asked.

"Duncan Scarlatti." He said.

D.B. glanced at Sara and then back to the boy, "Where were you?" D.B. asked.

"I was out partying with some guys from school. What's going on? I want to see my mom." Duncan said.

Sara looked at D.B., "Um Duncan." Sara said.

D.B. took over, "Young man your mother has been murdered." D.B. said.

Duncan's eyes widen, "No way. I-I should have been there." Duncan said.

Out came Nick, he told Sara to go back inside. Duncan was taken to a police car and D.B. glanced to Nick.

"Nick, I want you to try to get the kid to open up. He probably knows someone who'd want his mom dead." D.B. said.

"Um, OK I can try." Nick said.

Nick walked over and saw Duncan pulled out a cigarette, which Nick quickly took.

"You don't need to be smoking, what are you fifteen?" Nick asked.

"Seventeen, and I only smoke when I am worried or nervous." Duncan said.

Nick looked at the kid, "Hey I am sorry for what happened." Nick said.

Duncan looked at Nick then started playing with his lighter, "Why? You didn't kill my mom." Duncan said.

"No but this must be so much right now." Nick said.

Duncan nodded and put the lighter away, "Yeah. First my old man walks out, then reappears, and then my mom is dead." Duncan said.

"You think your father would do this?" Nick asked.

Duncan shrugged, "I don't know." He said.

He glanced up at Nick and Nick sighed. He handed Duncan back his cigarettes, which Duncan pulled out his lighter and lit one.

"Look old man, I live in a crappy neighborhood. It could have been a meth dealer or better yet some punk ass kid who thought he could rob a house." Duncan said.

Nick looked at him, "Do you have any family to watch you while we find the killer?" Nick asked.

Duncan let out a deep breathe, the smoke coming out of Duncan's mouth. The boy shook his head and then put the cigarette to his mouth again.

"Nope, my mom was all I had. I mean we could look for my dad but he is either dead or in jail." Duncan said.

D.B. walked over, Nick saw Greg and Sara had collected everything. David was wheeling the body out with a sheet covering it. D.B. pulled Nick off to the side to talk to him about what Duncan had told him.

"Russel, the kid doesn't have any family to watch him." Nick said.

"We can call Social Services, he'll have a new home." D.B. said.

Nick rubbed the back of his head, "How about we not do that." Nick said.

D.B. looked at Nick, "Why?" He asked.

Nick glanced to Duncan, he was messing with the lighter again. Nick slowly glanced back at D.B.

"It's that, he has been through so much. Maybe he needs to talk to someone about it." Nick said.

D.B. glanced over to Duncan, the kid was a wreck. He had lost his mom and even though he doesn't want to admit it, he is really broken.

"OK, but Nick. He is your responsibility." D.B. said.

Nick seemed shocked and watched his boss walk off to his car. Nick glanced over to Duncan, Duncan glanced seeing Nick staring at him. The kid just glared instead, and pulled out his Ipod. Nick and Duncan got into Nick's car, though every time Nick wanted to talk Duncan was turning up his Ipod. Nick had to realize it takes time. Duncan glanced out the window and seemed really sad, Nick glanced while at a red light and noticed that this punk rock kid was really upset even if he tries to be strong.

**What's gonna happen in the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own CSI! I only own Duncan Scarlatti! Please review and favorite!**

D.B. walked into Greg's lab, Greg was chatting with Morgan. The two has gotten a lot closer since her kidnapping and D.B. isn't the only one who has noticed it. Greg noticed his boss walk in and formed a big smile, Morgan who blushed slowly walked out.

"Um the unknown white powder on Thea Scarlatti is cocaine." Greg said.

"So Thea Scarlatti did drugs?" D.B asked.

"Seems so, Morgan and I found a lot of cash under the couch in a small shoe box." Greg said.

D.B. nodded, "Anything else?" D.B. asked.

"Yeah, this hair we found on her. I put it through the records and nothing." Greg said.

"Maybe it's animal." D.B. said.

"I can try looking through animal fur." Greg said with a chuckle.

Finn walked towards D.B. when he left Greg's lab, "The kid is lying where he was. I looked at his phone records, also his Facebook page." Finn said.

D.B. took the paper with the records on them from Finn, "He was at an apartment?" D.B. asked.

"I looked who is renting it and guess who." Finn said.

"Duncan's dad." D.B. said.

"Bingo!" Finn said.

"That's doesn't make any sense, he told Nick he hasn't seen his dad in a long time. He said he could be in jail or dead." D.B. said.

"Who knows, maybe covering for him." Finn said.

"Maybe." D.B. said.

D.B. looked forward seeing Nick sitting with Duncan. Duncan seemed to avoid any social contact, Nick however didn't give up on trying to have some kind of connecting with the kid.

"So um Duncan you do sports?" Nick asked.

"What do you think?" Duncan asked.

"Hey bud, I am trying to help." Nick said.

Duncan looked up, "Can I ask you some questions?" Duncan asked.

Nick leaned back, "Sure. Ask away." Nick said with a smile.

"Have you ever been in a home where your father sold drugs and your mother got addicted?" Duncan asked.

Nick was quiet.

"Did you have to get a job? And that job involved selling more drugs?" Duncan asked.

Nick remained silent.

"No, you cannot help because it's too damn late!" Duncan shouted.

Nick finally stepped in, "Duncan. We all has demons we aren't proud of." Nick said.

"Oh sure, you're a cop." Duncan said.

"Oh yeah now, but not when I was your age. Duncan, I see you have it rough not just at home." Nick said.

"Fine whatever, I am not the most popular of kids at school." Duncan said.

Nick smiled, "Neither was I. I was the youngest of seven at a small school in Texas. People knew my brothers and I was nothing like them." Nick said.

Duncan looked at Nick a lot different, "So they bully you?" Duncan asked.

"In a way yeah. Push me into lockers, down the stairs, even into the doors. One day I came home with a bust up lip and my dad taught me how to fight back. Sure I was expelled for a week, but no one messed with me again." Nick said.

Duncan scoot his chair over, "What if you aren't strong enough? I mean, I've tried to hold them off but." Duncan stopped.

Nick looked at him, "Duncan I see a lot of myself in you. You're lost, confused, and afraid." Nick said.

Duncan brushed his hair away from his eye, Nick had a smile. Nick pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture. This picture was old but it had meaning behind it. It was a picture of Nick as a child.

"I use to think the same time Duncan. I use to think I wasn't good enough, or better off somewhere else. I proved a lot of the kids in my school wrong, they'd never think that Nick Stokes would become a Crime Scene Investigator of the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Nick said.

Duncan looked at his hands, "Nick can I tell you something I never told anyone. Not even my mom." Duncan asked.

Nick looked at Duncan, he seemed really serious. Duncan slowly looked up and awaited Nick's response.

"Um yeah sure." Nick said.

"Last year, I was bullied. Not like the way you told me. I was tied up against the goal post on the soccer field, the football team were throwing things at me. Rocks to binders, or whatever they had. I ended up ditching the rest of the day and went home." Duncan said.

"Didn't your mom noticed the injuries?" Nick asked.

Duncan looked down, "She never noticed them. Her mind was off looking for another job to be able to pay off the house." Duncan said.

Nick looked at Duncan, "Did they do stuff like that to you a lot?" Nick asked.

Duncan looked up, "It's not as bad anymore." Duncan said.

"They call you names huh?" Nick asked.

Duncan nodded, "Um enough about me. Should you go find the killer?" Duncan said.

Slowly D.B. entered the room, "Um Duncan can you answer a question for me?" D.B. asked.

Nick and Duncan looked up at D.B.

"It's about your father. The night of your mother's murder, you weren't at a party were you. You were at your father's apartment." D.B. said.

Duncan looked down, Nick looked at Duncan.

"He had nothing to do with it." Duncan said.

"Duncan answer the question." D.B. said.

Duncan was shaking his head, "My dad is no killer." Duncan said.

"Duncan, answer the question bud." Nick said.

Duncan looked at Nick. D.B. had noticed the new found connection between the two.

"Yeah I was there, but he didn't kill my mom." Duncan said.

"How long were you there?" Nick asked.

"From nine til eleven." Duncan said.

"Your mother was murder at twelve thirty." D.B. said.

"He isn't a killer." Duncan said.

"We'll find out." D.B. said.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


End file.
